User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
Please observe these few guidelines when editing my talk page ---- * I am usually on the Kirby Wiki Chatroom; consider contacting me there, especially if your topic of discussion isn't related to the Wiki. * When replying to a message, be it by me or another user, please respect threading guidelines and indent your messages appropriately with colons (:). Also, when replying, keep your response on the topic of what is being discussed, and do not include yourself into any other conversation you aren't a part of. * Sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message (while making sure your signature is appropriate and not disruptive to a point of obvious distraction). * Do not, under any circumstance, remove text from this or any other discussion page. You may strike (example) your own comments, however. * I usually reply on my talk page, unless I'm leaving the first message of a conversation. Check back here if you've began discussing something with me. * For new on topic discussions, go to New Section, type the title of your topic, and create your message. Be sure to follow the latter guidelines as well (signing, et cetera). Thank you! ---- Talk Page Archives ---- *Do not edit the archives; if you have a new message, leave it here, on my current talk page. 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 Hello. I have a question to ask... ...A while ago, you uploaded concept art of Laser Ball (File:Laserball.jpg). Can you tell me which game it's for?--Mr. Snake 00:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Nightmare in Dreamland. :) BNK [ |T| ] 00:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for bringing me back! Look, I'm sorry I called you a faggot. i was just angry, thats all! Wanna be... Friends? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! 17:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Marx Devil: This is me, signing off! Blue Blue Ninjakoopa, can you please check your NIWA forums PMs? -- :Sorry I've been away. :$ School and applying for colleges really take up my time during the weekdays. BNK [ |T| ] 20:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree about the Yin-Yarn one, but the others were really poor. I mean, if we let this continue, this site will be full of pointless and short articles, so I am doing what you call "enforcing". However, I see where you're coming at. -- ::We need set guidelines. Anyone can make an article about a villian named Xtram that appears in a Kirby game being released that just says "Xtram is a boss in game X". That is not needed or wanted.--MegaTron1XD 22:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Subcategory How do i create a subcategory Hi I have an account on kirby wiki and I have no idea how to make a sig. Can you make me a sig? Dialgaofpower 20:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I Need to know how to make a sig!Dialgaofpower 00:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty late for your question, but I got them from the other language wikis. That one I got from the spanish wiki. Hi again I want you to know that you rock, you are awsome, and you look greater than you think! Yo, Blue! Hey, man! How's it going? It's me, Marx Devil. Look, I wanna thank you for bringing me back, but I also wanna tell you I'm sorry for calling you a f*ggot. I was just mad because of what you called me. I just wanna be friends. Truce? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! Dust Collecters Yo, BNK, could you and/or some of the other admins check out the Superstar Arena Talk page? There are four ideas for matches there that haven't even been touched for quite a while. Also, could you all wrap up the current match? We all know Mega Titan is going to win now. Thanks! MachTornado Know my POWER! 16:47, November 18, 2010 (UTC) hi do you want to talk to me about makeing a new page? Dr.Eggman rox 2 wikis are you on any other wikis? Dr.Eggman rox 2 Hi I am new here! Whats your favorite copy ability? *+-+* 21:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) This is bad! Search Tiff in this Wiki. Someone changed it! Completely! Help! *+-+* 03:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) 68.12.193.99 needs to be blocked This person clearly has nothing to contribute other than mayhem and idiocy. So I think we should nip it in the bud before anything else happens. Oh and its good to be back. ;) Marx Wraith 03:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Air Ride Machine Statistics I'm very curious: how did you figure the statistics for all the air ride machines? How did you come to those exact numbers? Thanks. -- 15:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I made them up, but it was based on how they perform. It took a while to come up with the numbers. These stats can be removed and replaced with stars for more accuracy, however. BNK [ |T| ] 01:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Harassment I left this message with Starman, but I felt it was necessary to bring it to your attention too. I recieved an erroneous message from a user Dialgaofpower, claiming that I have been "destroying wikis" and will "block me" if I mess up one more page. This claim wrong and baseless, (you can see my history of edits as proof that I only help). In addition, I see that he does not even have rights to ban or block me since he is only a regular user. I can't tell if he is just trolling, or just being a nuisance (possibly both), so if you could look into this or maybe have some sort of redaction for his actions it would be greatly appreciated. I'll leave the said message on my talk page for one week before deleting it so you can look over it if need be. 0verlord Gouki 23:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :I will talk to him. BNK [ |T| ] 01:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: You... Hello. I'm glad you like the site layout; I wasn't sure how such a big change would be reflected by the community, but so far it's been quite good :) .There some documentation about the Oasis / Monobook overhaul while you were away here. A lot of the other changes are on templates and have documentation on their own pages, but there's so many, I don't think they can be listed here, but most of them are related to these. *Portals *Quote Corner *Database *Infoboxes *Language templates Thanks for suggesting nomination for adminship. I was working on a lot of the templates and site-skin-related pages a few months ago, and since there wasn't really much activity back then to vote and do things the conventional way, I just approached bureaucrat-admin Starman125, who kindly granted me the adminship. I requested it mainly because I needed to work on Mediawiki pages and use the theme designer to bypass a few quirks about the oasis skin so low-contrast font doesn't violate the ToU from Wikia for IE8/9 users, so I thought that course of action was OK. About the merger, I got wind of it from old talk pages and the projects page, and when I was tinkering with sprucing up the Monobook skin a bit and I saw that announcement banner up top. MtaA removed it after a few weeks though. You've probably heard already, but Axiomist passed away some time ago and an admin by the name of Vellidragon is running WiKirby at NIWA now. Welcome back, BNK. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 02:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate all of that, every change you've made affects the Wiki positively. And thanks for the welcome back, it feels good to be here... by the way, looks like it's just us. All the other admins seem to be inactive. BNK [ |T| ] 05:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Admins Gamefreak, Starman and Timson still log in and patrol according to the logs http://kirby.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ListUsers&group=sysop. The main concern is that we're kind of short on anon or registered contributors although there's a few who do make quality edits at least once a week. While my focus is on the inner workings of the site and templates, I've noticed that certain high-access pages' qualities aren't quite up to par with the others, especially some of the games pages like Kirby Super Star Ultra. Thing is, I don't really have the time to rewrite them myself, as the overhaul of Kirby's article took like 2 days by itself, finding references and making sure the information is correct, and we're still missing the bulk of Epic Yarn levels as well as anime synopses because certain episodes are difficult to find. Other than that I think the wiki is in pretty good shape information-wise compared to say, WiKirby in its current state that neoseeker one which has been perma edit-locked last time I checked, or even certain parts of KRR or Kirbypedia. It's finding the manpower to get those articles written down whilst upholding quality standards and getting proper referencing done that's hard. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 06:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I see, I see. Well, I haven't played KSSU in a minute and am not even 100% done, I have KEY but my sister mainly plays it. I understand references can be hard, especially for games such as these; sometimes, even a strategy guide works as a good reference, as seen at Arwingpedia. BNK [ |T| ] 23:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat Chat isn't available in Monobook according to Wikia central. What you can do is add "?useskin=Wikia" at the end of the address bar to manually switch to Oasis every time you want to use chat if you prefer browsing using Monobook. The full address bar to access chat from Monobook is http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=Wikia. The chatroom is usually empty, unfortunately, because of our relatively small userbase, but you should be able to see your own avatar, and a star next to it signifying admin/chat admin status when you're in chat. If you wish to toggle skin preferences, head to , under the user profile tab, under the site layout box (beneath where you set your signature). "New Wikia Look" means Oasis, and there's a Monobook option too, but no Monaco. Hope this helps. Cheers, Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 03:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :About chat, yeah I do use it sometimes, but it's generally so empty it's not much point being in the room most of the time since we have a very small userbase. I'm in there for now if there's anything to talk about, and if the disconnect issues don't spring up. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 13:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Linking Help Thanks for telling me how to link my profile to pages. Sorry I didn't do it before (I tried, but i didn't know the advice you gave me), but I'll do it starting now. Do you possibly know how I can get a small image and other text to be added to it? Changtau2005, Starman, and Gamefreak all have it, and I'd like to make that kind of signature too. Thanks for your time! NerdyBoutKirby 23:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) A User Has Created NonKirby Pages! A user known as Wholesalepolo created pages on here that have nothing to do with Kirby! Blue Ninjakoopa could you remind him of the rules here? WaterKirby1994 05:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Look Hi! I would like to know how this website looks so much advanced such as the texture, width, style and everything. It would be alot of help!--58SlugDrones • (Contact) 14:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Q&A Why is your profile a blue ninjakoopa? I thought people could only use Kirby pics! Actually I am pretty sure you CAN do that since you are an admin. Sparker03 14:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :You can use whatever you want for your avatar. BNK [ |T| ] 21:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Dang. Sparker03 13:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :How do you create a sig? Sparker03 13:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hey everybody. If you have some free time on your hands you can go to my talk page and leave me a message. <3, Sparker03. Can you unlock Kirby's Return to Dreamland please. Someone locked it. no account? hi. i read the rules for your talk page, and i have a non-kirby related topic. i am trying to get more signatures for a petition fo bringing back geno, but i dont know where to say it i dont have an account, and currently cannot get one, so i cant go into the chat thingy. i would suggest it at mario.wikia.com, but i dont know how to. could you tell me where to put it? -SkyraPuff812 :Keep that on the Mario Wiki, ask around there, maybe they allow forum-petitioning. BNK [ |T| ] 00:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Very late, but I felt it necessary to mention. Just so you know, I have taken the quality of Changtau's edits and his behavior into consideration before promoting him. I didn't just pay attention to the quantity of his edits, as you've suggested.-- Achievements Why doesn't this wiki have Achievements? Jirachi8 - Talk - Blog 20:39, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :They're not necessary. BNK [ |T| ] 19:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Background image Hi, I'm YellowMage, founder of the Wiki of Mana. If you could, would you mind telling me how this wiki got its (rather excellent) backdrop, so that I'll know how to add one to mine? YellowMage 23:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) IcarusPedia Aren't you also a b'crat on IcarusPedia? Fang (talk) 12:40, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :I believe so. I haven't been there in a good while. BNK [ |T| ] 20:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Ados a girl look at the picture she even looks girly and kinda how i draw girls :D ...Kinda 22:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC)a kirby fan Welcome Back! Sup Blue! Haven't seen you in ages, what's new? Nice to see you back here. And about Pix, I think octahedron sounds a bit better than a double-edged pyramid. Double-edged pyramid seems pretty vague imo and I wasn't sure what it meant at first, haha. Octahedron is the correct term and has less- awkward phrasing. And the capitalization is a mistake on my part. I had to copy'paste it to get the correct spelling. xP See you around! EmptyStar (talk) 03:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :You're right, sorry, I had thought an octahedron looked different from two pyramids with their bases connected lol. I've changed it back to octahedron. And it's me who should welcome you back, you were gone for about a year! I hadn't seen an edit from you when I was infrequently patrolling the wiki, but it's good to have you back. BNK [ |T| ] 08:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) CC'ed message Please read Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hi! I've got a wiki of my own, and I wanted to know how you got the main page to be so amazing. How did you make the chars like that? How did you get it organized so amazingly? Thanks, MrHappy21 (talk) 22:05, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Template:PortalMatrix Hello, Blue Ninjakoopa! I don't understand how the template PortalMatrix works, do you mind explaining it to me and how does it work? :) thanks in advance http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif'Omega' Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif 22:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Stats Not sure if you're still online, you do say you're semi-active. Anyways, I noticed you've been editing the stats of Air Ride machines recently. I assume this is because you've played the game relative to these edits. Anyways, I have some questions related to these: how exactly would you define each stat (and I realize unique characteristics may make this difficult)? Is Top speed the fastest an Air Ride machine can go on ground, in general, via boost panel/spin panel (but not other course elements or the "Run amok" item), or the speed in which it "levels off"? Is turn defined by its ability to maneuver/swerve when an Air Ride machine is cruising, or when it is charging during an actual turn? Is charge based on when the vehicle is idle or when in motion (like the turbo star)? Is boost a percentage via multiplication or just addition? I'm not sure if you did this, but how were the base HP numbers found? Last I was told, nobody found any stat numbers in the debug or anything. As for Glide and "Jump," aren't they the exact same thing, albeit one is for Wheelies as they can't actually glide and their physics might be different as well, but doesn't glide still act positively towards this "Jump" stat? As for just glide, is it only defined by the easier ability for liftoff, or is it also an increase in speed and/or air time? As for the Warp Star, I'm kinda curious as to why changes were made. I can understand that it may have more HP and Gliding capabilities than most vehicles, but isn't it supposed to be the baseline, the control, in which therefore technically not have significance in a certain stat? I'm sorry for asking a lot of questions, several of them you may have trouble answering, but I'm curious as to this, as a sudden change kinda occurred. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 14:27, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry I'm late. An Air Machine's top speed is measured by how fast it can go on the ground with no modifications or gimmicks considered. Turn is indeed defined by an air machine's maneuverability while cruising, though all machines seem to have a separate "drift" stat that varies only slightly between them (i.e., the Formula Star's drift is similar to the Bulk Star's). This was likely to balance the machines out and to give some use to machines with terrible handling. Charge is a lot like turn in that it changes when the vehicle is in drift, but yes, I measure charge based on how long it takes the tank to fill up while the machine is idle. The Gamefaqs tester didn't include Boost in his trials so I had to do some testing myself, and it turns out that each machine shares a similar boost stat (they're different, but the differences are very slight, with exceptions being the Rocket Star with the highest Boost value and Meta Knight and the Wagon Star having a Boost value of 0). Boost is measured by how much speed a machine gains upon boosting from a full charge. I used addition; I'm no mathematics buff, but I think multiplication would imply a constant speed change; Boost simply adds speed to the top speed (after immediately bringing the machine to its top speed) and wears off after a little while. Boost also negates acceleration (I parallel the Charge/Boost mechanic with real world burnout starts, or the rocket starts from Mario Kart). You're right about HP; the game offers no values as far as I know, and the improvised values were added by another user (I think it was Changtau2005), but I'm pretty sure the values are simply estimates based on the health bars seen in-game. Glide and Jump are the same up to a certain point (the minute the inertia wears off on a Wheelie Bike, it will fall, while regular air machines will begin to glide; this is likely due to the shapes of the bikes and the air machines) and you're right that Glide Power-ups do help a Wheelie Bike's Jump stat. I think it was added for clearer differentiation, but if you'd like to remove the little Kirby Wheelie Bike icon, that'd be fine, as it is a bit out-of-place anyway. To answer your question, Glide is defined by how long the machine stays in the air; speed boosts are mostly part of a gimmick with the machine (as with the Jet Star, and the Formula Star's hidden speed boost-after-landing gimmick). The Warp Star is the standard upon which most stats are based, but it happens to have exceptional gliding and HP, and since several air machines have lower HP than it does, I simply assumed the medium was around 170 or 160, and highlighted the HP icon in its stats, as well as the Glide icon. BNK [ |T| ] 00:42, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you for responding. I appreciate it. I'll think about the "Jump" stat a bit. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''ZEEEEE!!]] 01:03, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Soundtrack Hi BNK! We were discussing some ideas for music that would play during the Wikia's 10th Anniversary, and seeing as how you're semi-active, we all thought it would be neat if you could offer your thoughts on this. The post is here. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 23:14, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Iqskirby revision He undid my edit because he wasn't "hearin'" the remix of grape garden KSS/KRtD. Level Sequences Hey, BNK. NBK here. If you find the time, would you mind creating LevelSequence stuff for a few games? I'm thinking Kirby's Block Ball, Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, and (most importantly) Team Kirby Clash Deluxe? I asked Starman if he'd do it weeks ago, but he never responded. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 04:19, June 1, 2017 (UTC) HIIII!!! this is my favorite copy ability. Discord server? Can you give me an invite to the Kirby Wiki Discord server? I'd like to join. I love Kirby more than like, anything. I Have a Question, 2 Actually tell me: how did you do that special welcoming message template-like? Also, what is with putting nightmare in dream land in the kirby pages heading on your user page if you have not played nightmare in dream land? MegaFandroidFan9001 (talk) 03:40, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Nothing Will Stop This Snake-Obsessed Puffball! (An OC i have called Puffadder, similar in appearance with the Pink Puffball Himself, but having green "shoes" and glasses shade with the head of a puff adder snake on it) :The welcome template you're referring to was placed by a bot, pretty much right after you make your first edit; whoever's name is on the bottom is a random admin or bureaucrat. [[User:Iqskirby|I]qskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|He's a pretty jolly guy.]] 04:02, January 14, 2018 (UTC) It's been 10 years.... Dude. It's been a decade since I've last talked to you! How are you doing? I'm glad to see you're still around, I know a majority of users from the SmashWiki and this one have disappeared into the abyss, so it's nice to see a friendly face. I remember the good ol' days of our immaturity and constantly getting blocked. Kperfect, Oxico, JtM, Shadow, Paragoomba, etc. If you ever see this message, just give me a shout on my talkpage on this wiki or any wiki I'm an active editor on. Peace dude! Zmario 11:24, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :No, we didn't leave on a bad note. Not that I recall. Last I remember you were permabanned from Smashpedia. Zmario 10:19, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello, I'm Flanqer, and I'm the Wiki Manager for the Kirby Wiki. I introduced myself in Discussions, but wanted to leave personal messages for the active admins. I'm here to help you and your community, and to be a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you ever have any questions related to the wiki, whether it's about editing, styling, infoboxes, policy, etc, please contact me on my talk page. (Don't take the "manager" part of my title seriously. For a clearer explanation of my role, see the announcement on Community Central.) Flanqer (Talk) 01:28, May 23, 2019 (UTC)